Know How
A Mad Scientist should always know what they are doing, always. But what should you learn to help get going for an experiment which degree would work best in the second level on your road to a mad science certificate. What will I be doing? Before you can choose a subject or subjects to focus on you have to decide on what you want to do are you going to try and destroy the world with Booms then I would recomend a degree in Physics and Engineering to help build the boom and work out the amount of many radioactive elements that can be used and their blast radius. If your going to modify a virus to destroy the human immune system while in an air born form then I think a degree in Virology and/ or Genetics maybe even Molecular Biology which will help greatly for what you wish to do, but remember these are just examples of what you could do. What level of knowleadge should I go for? In the world of Mad Science everyone has a degree and if they don't they want one so what should you go for: There's always just an undergraduate which is the lowest rank most of them go for about 3 years. You could also go for a post gradute which is a second course after you have already finished your Undergradute course. Double degree equals more fun. If you think your good enough go for an honors degree which is another year ontop of your undergradute, so 4 years. If you are recognised the University you attend will ask you if you would like to go for a masters degree which is a very high level of knowleadge and is recognised. If you are good you can earn the title of Dr./ Doctor which many mad Scientist are; depending whether or not you are in the medical field or not you can go for either an MD (medical doctor) or a PHD also known as a Doctor Of Phylosophy and is very recognised. There is also many different kinds of Professor which are doctors that teach esentailly and are one of the highest achivments a Mad Scientist can achive and gives you the title of Prof./ Professor. Advanced list of what could be done I take it you already know what you want out of Mad Science but how are you going to get it what degree must you focus on, lets look shall we. Do you want to make robots, well a degree in Robotics and Electrical engineering may help with that. Do you want to make monsters, Genetics, Molecular Biology and some zoology would help. Do you want to wipe out humanity with a virus, genetics and virology. Maybe a Doomsday device, well thats tricky as it could involve a number of different things such as: *Electrical engineering *Engineering *Physics *Nanotechnology *Virology *Genetics *Biology *Microbiology *Zoology *Molecular Biology *Mathematics such as Calculus, Geometry and so on *Robotics and maybe more Do you want to control people with a brain helmet, electrical engineering, biology, genetics and Neurobiology. Do you want an army of robo- monsters, robotics, electrical engineering and Veterinary medicine. You could always just choose a course and imply some outside the box thinking, take on challenges that people won't do or are scared to do, be yourself to the extreme and find ways to improve sciecne and you will become a Mad Scienctist.